


Like a Horny Dog

by Sharlih-rhymes-with-Darling (LadyLustful)



Category: Winnetou - Karl May
Genre: BDSM, Filthy, Foot Fetish, Foot Jobs, Hair-pulling, M/M, Not Suitable/Safe For Work, PWP, Porn, Possibly OOC, Rape Roleplay, Rough Oral Sex, Safe Sane and Consensual, Sharlih's sexy blue shirt, Smut, Verbal Humiliation, Winnetou's pretty shoes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-03-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:13:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23070736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyLustful/pseuds/Sharlih-rhymes-with-Darling
Summary: Sharlih has a thing for Winnetou's shoes... and for being Winnetou's "prisoner". Filthy, unrepentant pornography.
Relationships: Old Shatterhand/Winnetou
Kudos: 28





	Like a Horny Dog

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Dana123](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana123/gifts), [Karla1209](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karla1209/gifts), [FakeCirilla9](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FakeCirilla9/gifts).



> More Winnetou sexy slashy things at our discord: https://discord.gg/m7xFdHJ Warning: This is an adult server. With porn and some violence. Take it into account.

Winnetou is the perfect lover - kind, caring, considerate - even more perfect because sometimes, when asked or when the whim strikes him , he can be wonderfully, creatively cruel, all in the scope of play and to their mutual enjoyment.  
As today - today, Sharlih is an innocent captive to Winnetou's cruel chieftain, wearing a light blue shirt exactly like the one he wore when first captured by Winnetou and tight trousers of a thick fabric rather than leather, his hands tied behind his back as he sucks that beautiful cock messily.  
His jaw hurts from the uncomfortable angle, his throat hurts from the rough thrusts, his hair hurts from the way Winnetou tugs at it, his cock hurts from denied release and there is nothing he would rather do at the moment.  
And, because it's a cruel play, there is no warning when Winnetou comes, just a tightening of the hold on his hair and a thrust so deep in his throat thinks it might ache for days, that he chokes and half-swallows, half-coughs up the thick spurts of come, unable to breathe.  
But when Winnetou withdraws Charlie lingers, sucking the last drops of cum from him, savouring the taste.  
"Please, let me come."  
"If you want to come so much, you can rut against my feet like a horny dog."  
And for a moment something flashes in Winnetou's dark eyes almost like fear of having gone too far, but Sharlih feels like he could spontaneously combust with shame and desire. He knew! With his impressive intuition, Winnetou had somehow found out how much exactly Charlie loved the way his feet looked - small, shapely feet, pretty elaborately decorated shoes, light, graceful steps, so marvelously beautiful - and how much he would love to rub off against them.  
"Please", he says. "I beg you."  
And he is rewarded by the gentle, yet firm pressure of Winnetou's foot on his groin, the rough texture of leather through linen, a light stroking motion, not quite back and forth, not quite tiny circles. Sharlih cannot help the wave of shameful pleasure that runs through him at the sensation, cannot help thrusting into it, small, desperate jerks of his hips as he chases his release, unbelieving in his fantasy come true and unable to stop himself.  
He comes before he is fully aware he is going to, body going blissfully limp as he spills inside his pants, wet and sticky and uncomfortable and filthily, shamefully glorious.


End file.
